


you got me good...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Third and fourth and fifth kiss, more kissing, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Here’s 700 or so words of…kissing. Set at the end of “Dead Guy in Room 4″ just after David and Patrick’s second kiss.





	you got me good...

“I just need you to say nice person,” David says with a mischievous smile.

“You’re a good person,” Patrick counters, giving David a gentle squeeze.

“That’s not nice.”

David is grinning at him from ear to ear and Patrick can’t seem to keep his eyes off of his lips.

Kissing David is like getting a new toy at Christmas. All bright and shiny, with an array of things to discover the more you play with it. So, Patrick takes another opportunity to play. With his arms still around David’s waist, he leans in again, this time letting his lips linger a bit longer on David’s smile. He decides immediately that he  _really_  likes the feel of David’s scruff against his bottom lip. It’s something altogether new, something he’s never experienced before and wants to experience again…and again.

Thankfully, David seems to be on board with this plan as his hands have stopped their gesticulating and are back on Patrick’s shoulders, fingers warm and long as they slide up and around Patrick’s neck. A rush of warmth engulfs Patrick, nerves pinging and ears ringing as David takes a half step closer, breath hot against Patrick’s lips before he leans in with a kiss of his own. It’s firmer, more purposeful, if that purpose is to unravel every notion of what a kiss is supposed to feel like from Patrick’s formerly repressed life. Patrick tilts his head up just so and David lets out a small groan, which Patrick assumes is appreciative as it’s followed by a deepening of the kiss.

Patrick finds himself completely surrounded by David, and it’s glorious, with his hands cupping the back of Patrick’s head and his larger frame pressing into him from lips to toes. God, is it glorious. The knowledge that a customer could walk in at any moment should be a deterrent for one of them, Patrick most likely, but this feels too damn good and he’s been waiting too damn long.

So, he makes the next move, pulling one of his hands from around David’s back so he can cup his cheek. Leaning his mouth just out of David’s reach, he slowly runs his thumb along the bow-shaped seam of David’s lips, watching as his inky eyelashes flutter in response. It’s like a shot of adrenaline and he needs more, leaning in again as he lightly parts David’s mouth with his thumb. This time it’s his groan that breaks the crackling silence, the taste of David on his tongue so much better than he could have ever imagined. Patrick feels David’s body go pliant, his long arms quickly encircling Patrick’s back as he melts into this new kiss, any restraint he’d been holding back for Patrick’s sake now far from mind. Things devolve quickly into the kind of kiss meant for private places, like the back seat of a car or a darkened movie theater, with hands roaming and tongues searching.

Patrick’s head is spinning and it’s only when he can no longer ignore his lungs desperate need for air that has him pulling back. His forehead comes to rest against the bridge of David’s nose as he takes a few deep breaths and he feels more than hears David’s quiet chuckle. Lifting his head he looks up to see what David finds so amusing. His cheeks are pink and his swollen lips are turned up in one of his signature crooked smiles.

“Now that, that was  _nice_ ,” David jokes, his eyes darting down to Patrick’s lips and back up again.

It takes Patrick’s kiss-jumbled brain a moment to catch on, but when he does he can’t help but banter back.

“Oh, I don’t know, I thought it was pretty  _good_.”

David’s mouth falls open in mock protest, but their moment is interrupted by the ringing of the bell over the door. Patrick reluctantly disentangles himself from David’s arms and steps around the table to greet the customer, hearing David stage whisper, “ _nice_ ”, from his new spot by the register. Patrick smiles, both to himself and the customer, who tells him she’s looking for a new deodorant for her husband.

“Of course,” he tells her, leading her to the row of natural products in the middle of the table, “we’ve got some,” looking up, he locks eyes with David, “ _good_  ones right over here.”


End file.
